darkdimensionsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kiba Hora
Kiba Hora ist Kyo's Adaption im Bleach Universum und behält somit seine charakterischen Züge und Eigenschaften. Vergangenheit Als Mensch geboren lebt er zunächst das Leben eins einfachen Schülers. Seine Mutter starb früh aus unbekannten Gründen, somit waren der junge Kiba und sein Vater erst einmal auf sich gestellt. Irgendwann lernte der Vater die Mutter Maikeru's kennen und so begann die Freundschaft und Bruderschaft zwischen Kiba und Maikeru. Eines Tages machten die Brüder einen Ausflug an den städtischen See, dort taucht jedoch ein unbekanntes Wesen auf, welches ihnen scheinbar das Leben nimmt. Live after Life Soul Society Arc Kiba wacht in einer unbekannten Umgebung auf und findet sich in neuer Kleidung und mit einem Schwert vor. Auch sein Bruder ist da und so machen sie sich auf den Weg herauszufinden, wo sie sind. Von Gin Ichimaru, dem Kommandant der Gotei 3 wird ihnen klar gemacht, dass sie wirklich tot und als Shinigami wiedergeboren sind bzw. weiterleben. Kiba schenkt dem Fremden keinen Glauben, als plötzlich eine sprechende schwarze Katze auftaucht ändert sich seine Meinung schlagartig. Die Katze entpuppt sich als Yoruichi Shihoin, vor über 100 Jahren auch Kommandantin, deren Charme der junge Kiba sofort verfällt. Dort trennen sich auch die Wege der Brüder: während Maikeru den Weg von Gin wählt entscheidet sich Kiba für Yoruichi. In einem geheimen Trainingsareal hilft Yoruichi ihm sein Schwert, sein Zanpakuto, zu erwecken, was ihm auch gelingt. Sein Trainingspartner ist der Halb-Shinigami Ichigo Kursosaki, der eine gefangene Freundin aus der Soul Society retten will. Kiba stimmt dem Plan zu, da er so auch seinen Bruder befreien kann. Da die erste Stufe geschafft ist müssen die beiden nun gegen ihren Schwertgeist antreten um die finale Stufe, das Bankai, zu lernen. Kiba hat nur 3 Tage Zeit das Katzenmädchen Yuwaku zu besiegen, sonst wird er unweigerlich sterben. Nach der vorgegebenen Zeit findet Kiba seinen Bruder Maikeru kurz vor dem Exekutionshügel vor, der sich ein scheinbar unausgeglichenen Kampf mit einem alten Mann liefert. Der alte Mann verschwindet und Kiba ist schockiert: Maikeru sieht seinen eigenen Bruder als Feind an und will ihn um jeden Preis aus dem Weg schaffen. Anfangs hält sich Kiba zurück, da er seinen Bruder nicht verletzen will. Doch Maikeru bleibt stur und dem jüngeren bleibt nichts anderen übrig als sein neu erlerntes Bankai 'Mugen Kiken Na Yuwaku' zu aktivieren und Maikeru mit seinen 2 Sensen lebensgefährliche Schnittwunden zufügt. Kiba verabschiedet sich mit den Worten: "Ich bin erwachsen geworden, das solltest du auch werden." und reist zum Exekutionshügel weiter. An eben diesem findet er eine besiegte Gotei vor und 3 Gestalten, von der ihm eine bekannt vorkommt: Gin Ichimaru! Voller Zorn greift Kiba deren Anführer Sosuke Aizen an, scheitert aber und die 3 entkommen. Seine Wunden heilen wieder und die Situation beruhigt sich. Die Gotei ist ihnen nicht mehr feindlich gesinnt und bietet Kiba sogar an ein Mitglied zu werden. Ohne groß nachzudenken lehnt Kiba ab, verabschiedet sich erneut von seinem Bruder, welcher der Gotei beitritt um seine Fehler gut zu machen und kehrt zurück in die Menschenwelt. Der Shinigami lebt dort in dem Laden von Kisuke Urahara, einem guten Freund von Yoruichi. Einige Zeit vergeht als Kiba das Reiatsu von Maikeru spürt und seinen Bruder vor seinem eigenen Kommandanten Toshiro Hitsugaya rettet. Im selben Moment fühlen sie 2 erstaunlich große Reaitsu und gehen dem nach. In einem Park treffen sie auf Ulquiorra Cifer und Yammy Rialgo, von Aizen veränderte Hollow, sogenannte Arrancar. Ichigo kommt hinzu, wird aber schnell besiegt. Die Brüder geben allles, doch auch sie kommen gegen die Arrancar nicht an. Als Maikeru plötzlich sein Bankai aktiviert wendet sich das Blatt, doch ihre Gegner entkommen. Maikeru geht zurück in die Soul Society und Kiba schwört sich stärker zu werden. Rebellion der Schwerter Arc Ichigo und Kiba werden in die Soul Society beordert, da es dort scheinbar Probleme gibt. Als Kiba dort ankommt muss er eine total verwüstete Stadt vorfinden. Schon gleich stellt sich ihm sein erster Gegner, der Dämon Kazeshini. Obwohl sich Kiba gut schlägt muss er schnell ins Bankai wechseln um den Angriffen des Sichel schwingenden Dämons standzuhalten. Unterstützung bekommt er vom Vize-Kommandanten Hisagi und Kazeshini entpuppt sich als dessen Schwertgeist, der sich irgendwie von seinem Zanpakuto gelöst hat. Im Team schaffen sie es den Geist zu schlagen, genervt lässt Hisagi Kiba allein zurück. Die sonderbare Gestalt Muramasa dringt in die Welt seines Zanpakuto ein und hetzt Yuwaku gegen ihren Meister auf. Erneut muss Kiba gegen das Katzenmädchen antreten, mit dem Unterschied, dass ihm statt seiner Sense nur ein Reaitsu leeres Katana bleibt. Unerwartet mischt sich das Mädchen Yoko ein und will Yuwaku allein besiegen. Mit ihrer nervigen Art geht sie Kiba mehr als einmal auf die Nerven und es wird mehr gestreitet als gekämpft. Die ignorierte Yuwaku rastet völlig aus und begeht einen Fehler: sie feuert Unmengen an Reiatsu ab, die Kiba einfach absorbieren kann und somit wieder im Besitz seines Shikai ist. Mit einem gekonnten Team-Angriff können sie den Schwertgeist aus dem Weg räumen und wieder ins Zabpakuto bringen. Kiba nimmt, wie Toshiro, Ichigo, Maikeru und Yoko am finalen Kampf gegen Muramasa teil. Hollow erscheinen, die Muramasa einfach in sich aufnimmt und selbst zu einem wird. Wie ein eingespieltes Team agieren die Shinigami und können den ehemaligen Schwertgeist vernichten. Vor seinem Ableben verkündet er etwas, was Kiba sehr zu denken gibt. Hueco Mundo Arc Unbemerkt von den Menschen durchstreift Kiba den Park von Karakura Town als ihm ein sonderbarer Junge auffällt. Als er plötzlich von diesem angesprochen wird, ist klar, dass es sich auch um einen Shinigami handeln muss. Sein Name ist Shinji und er erkennt in Kiba einen Vizard, so wie er einer ist. Als Shinji ein Zanpakuto hervorholt und Kiba als Experiment von Aizen beleidigt, beginnen sie einen eher einseitigen Kampf. Shinji kann jeden Angriff Kiba's parrieren nachdem er eine Hollow-Maske erschaffen hat. Außer Atem erklärt sich Kiba bereit mit dem Fremden mitzugehen und seinen inneren Hollow unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Im Versteck der Vizard stellt sich heraus das Aizen sowohl sie als auch Kiba und Maikeru verwandelt hat, natürlich will Kiba seinen Bruder sofort warnen, doch hält es Shinji für klüger ihm nichts zu erzählen, da er in der Soul Society sicher ist. Das Training beginnt damit, dass Kiba sich seinem inneren Hollow stellen muss. In der Welt seines Zanpakuto ist es so weit. Die böse Seite in Kiba macht es ihm nicht leicht, da der Hollow über die gleichen Techniken und Fähigkeiten wie er verfügt. Erst als ihm ein hollowfizierter Maikeru erscheint nimmt er all seinen Mut zusammen und schafft es seinen Gegner zu zertrümmern. In der echten Welt nimmt Kiba seine Hollow-Maske ab und somit kann es damit weitergehen die Länge des Tragens zu erhöhen. Eines Nachts rettet er Ichigo und Rukia Kuchiki vor dem sicheren Tod durch den Arrancar und Espada Grimmjow, indem Kiba seine Maske aktiviert und dem Gegner die volle Breitseite gibt. Doch alles ist nur eine Ablenkung gewesen, damit Ulquiorra Orihime, eine Freundin Kiba's nach Hueco Mundo entführen kann. Zwar verbietet ihm der Haupt-Kommandant in die Welt der Hollow zu reisen, jedoch kümmert es die Gruppe und Kiba nicht besonders und schon stehen sie inmitten des Feindgebietes, eine unendliche Wüste, in der es immer Nacht ist. Seine ersten Gegner sind die Zwillings-Arrancar Ying und Yang, die Aizen beeindrucken wollen. Das Kombinationsspiel aus Blitz und Feuer lässt Kiba eher kalt, aber als sich die beiden plötzlich in riesige Wächterstatuen verwandeln sieht es anders aus. Zwar kann der Shinigami sie leicht aufschlitzen, doch die Wunden verheilen sofort und die Arrancar schlagen zurück. Kurz bevor sie sich heilen leuchtet eine Kugel auf. Yoko, die Nervensäge, taucht aus heiterem Himmel auf und die Streiterei mit Kiba geht aufs neue los. Die beiden kriegen sich aber schnell ein und schaffen es die Kerne von Ying und Yang zu zerstören. Kiba verlässt Yoko und setzt seine Suche fort. Im Wüstensand findet der Shinigami eine Kette, die er seinem Bruder zum 19. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und eine tiefe Sorge frisst ihn innerlich auf, da Rukia versprochen hatte, dass Maikeru Hueco Mundo fern bleibt. Doch dafür hat er keine Zeit. Kiba erreicht den Kampfplatz von Ichigo und Grimmjow, doch findet er nur einen toten Kenpachi Zaraki, seine Vize Yachiru und den groß gewachsenen Nnoitra Gilga vor. Der Shinigami kündigt an sich an dem Quinto Espada für den Tod von Kenpachi zu rächen. Ein Kampf Sense gegen Sichel beginnt. Das Hierro von Nnoitra ist hart, doch mit vollem Körpereinsatz schafft es Kiba tatsächlich dem Espada eine hand abzuschneiden, die zur Überraschung aller aber wieder nachwächst. Wütend aktiviert Nnoitra seine Resurreccion in der er nun 4 Arme und 4 Sensen hat. Kiba zeigt sich unbeeindruckt und nachdem Nnoitra seine Waffenstärke auf 6 erhöht hat ist das Maß voll und er spaltet den Espada in 2 Teile. Kenpachi erwacht aus seinem Schlaf und fordert als Entschuldigung einen Kampf mit Kiba. Nachdem sich Kenpachi und Kiba ausgetobt haben erscheinen sie im Kampf gegen den Riesen Yammy, schneiden diesem beide Arme ab, sodass seine Gefangenen Ichigo und Maikeru wieder frei kommen. Da Kiba und die anderen das Shikai von Aizen gesehen haben ist es für sie klar, dass die beiden nach Karakura gehen, in dem die Gotei gerade Aizen und seine Top Espada bekämpft. Die Brüder verabschieden sich und Kiba widmet sich wieder Yammy und entledigt ihm diverser Körperteile. Fake Karakura Arc Weiterhin bekämpfen Kiba und Kenpachi Yammy, der nochmal an Größe zulegt. Aber auch als Gigant hat er keine Chance und geht zu Boden. Als Yachiru sich in Gefahr begibt macht Kiba kurzen Prozess, rettet das kleine Mädchen und hinterlässt einen winselnden Yammy. Als Yoko dem Espada den Rest gibt ist die Gefahr zunächst gebannt und es heißt abwarten, bis das Garganta in die Menschenwelt einsatzbereit ist. Durch das Töten des letzten Espada öffnet sich ein Siegel und der allererste Arrancar erscheint vor Kiba und Yachiru. 2000 Jahre hatte er in einer fremden Welt der Finsternis überdauern müssen und will sich nun an den Shinigami rächen. Arturo fängt die beiden in diese Welt ein um sich ihr Reiatsu einzuverleiben. Unerwartet wird Kiba von dem schwer verletzten Ryu Kazuyami beschützt, somit sind es 3 gegen 1, doch ihr Reiatsu wird zunehmend schwächer. Als Kiba ein Cero abwehrt um die kleine Vize zu schützen bekommt sein Zanpakuto Risse, was wohl an dem mangelnden Reiatsu zu liegen scheint. Die Klinge wird zertrümmert und Arturo nutzt die Chance um den verstörten Shinigami schwer zu verletzen. Yachiru kann das alles nicht mehr mit ansehen und zeigt ihre wahre Stärke. Sie ist nicht nur schneller als der Arrancar, sondern kann ihn auch gezielt angreifen. Trotzdem schafft es Arturo auch ihr Reiatsu zu absorbieren und die Vize und Ryu sind in allerhöchster Gefahr. Im allerletzen Moment erscheint Kiba wieder auf der Bildfläche und entledigt Arturo seines Kopfes, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sein Zanpakuto nun völlig zerbricht. Nachdem Aizen von Ichigo besiegt wurde kehrt alles wieder zur Normalität zurück und Kiba langweilt sich in Urahara's Laden. Da kommt ihm sein Bruder, der zum 3. Offizier der Gotei 5 ernannt wurde, gerade recht um ihn in die Soul Society mitzunehmen. Zwar muss er dort auf die Shinigami-Akademie gehen, jedoch regeneriert sich sein Zanpakuto dort viel schneller. So sind die Brüder wieder nah beieinander. Jigoku no Hanran Hell Arc 2 Jahre vergehen und Kiba wird abermals der Akademie-Abschluss durch sein fehlendes Kido verwehrt. Als er erfährt das Kenpachi von seiner Reise zurückkehrt ist der Frust schnell vergessen. Kiba staunt nicht schlecht als er Yachiru erblickt, die sich zu einer wunderschönen jungen Dame gewandelt hat. Eines Tages, als der Shinigami mit seiner Klasse eine Feldstudie betreibt werden sie brutal von einem Togabito aus der Hölle angegriffen. Obwohl er immer noch kein Zanpakuto besitzt kann Kiba dem Sünder einhalt gebieten und muss feststellen, dass es sich bei seinem Gegner um einen Hollow handelt, den er selbst in die Hölle geschickt hat. Kiba kann durch seine Tat die Akademie abschließen und wird inoffizielles Mitglied der 11. Division. Bei einer Außenmission wird er zusammen mit Yachiru gleich von 3 Togabito angegriffen, die ihnen vermitteln, dass Maikeru in die Hölle gegangen ist. Sofort machen sie sich auf und durchschreitet das Skellet-Tor, welches sich beim Trainingsplatz der Gotei 13 erhoben hat. In den Tiefen der Unterwelt angekommen stellt sich ihnen der rachsüchtige Nnoitra in den Weg. Der ehemalige Espada glänzt sofort mit seinen 6 Sensen, was den waffenlosen Kiba wütend macht. Plötzlich fügt sich das Zanpakuto des Shinigami in einer neuen Form und mit neuer Kraft zusammen. Der Sensenmann wurde wiedergeboren und lässt Nnoitra seinen ganzen Hass und seine zurückgekehrte Kraft spüren. Der Arrancar muss sich tot geschlagen geben und Kiba steigt in die Welt seines Zanpakuto hinab. Im Wald von Yuwaku findet der Shinigami nicht wie erwartet den Zanpakuto-Geist Kiken Na Yuwaku vor, sondern das verhüllte Fuchsmädchen Kuratsune. Sie macht ihm auf schmerzliche Art und Weise klar, dass er im Kampf nur auf ihre Kraft bauen kann, wenn er erst nachdenkt und dann handelt. Mit diesen Worten findet sich Kiba wieder in der Hölle wieder als der nächste Feind schon erscheint. Während Kensei mit Halibel und Yachiru mit Lilynette kämpfen muss sich Kiba mit dem gelangweilten Starrk herumschlagen. Obwohl der Arrancar nicht einmal seine Resurreccion aktiviert hat ist er ein starker Gegner für Kiba. Starrk entscheidet sich jedoch ernst zu kämpfen, fordert Lilynette auf zu ihm zu kommen, aktiviert endlich seine Resurreccion und somit sind aus 2 Gegnern einer geworden, der die Kräfte beider vereint. Mit seinen beiden Pistolen schafft es Starrk den Shinigami immer wieder auf Abstand zu halten und ermöglicht Kiba keinen einzigen Angriff. Als Kuratsune ihm einen neuen Angriff beibringt scheint sich das Blatt zu wenden, doch der Arrancar sieht sich gezwungen seine Pistolen aufzugeben und beschwört ein Rudel Wölfe herauf. Auch Kiba muss einen Gang höher schalten und aktiviert seine Hollow-Maske. Brutal greift er Starrk an und scheint nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Sinne. Kiba, der nicht mehr klar denken kann muss seine Maske schnell aufgeben um nicht dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. Geschwächt ist der Shinigami ein leichtes Ziel und wird vom dem Spezial-Cero Starrk erwischt. Nachdem sich die Arrancar wieder in 2 gespaltet haben erscheint der Todgeglaubte hinter ihnen und hält ihnen seine Sense an den Hals. Dem Wunsch nach einem schnellen Tod kann Kiba nicht nachkommen, lässt die beiden am Leben und verspricht ihnen sie eines Tages aus der Hölle zu befreien. Kiba rettet seinen Bruder, der am Ende seiner Kräfte ist, vor dem Höllenlord Shuren und flieht mit ihm und den anderen aus der Hölle. Shuren gibt sich gelassen und weiß, dass sie wiederkommen werden. Nur wenige Zeit später ist es soweit, die Brüder machen sich erneut auf in die Tiefen der Hölle um Maikeru's Zanpakuto Shirayuki aus den Klauen Shuren's zu befreien. Kiba trifft Ulquiorra wieder, mit dem er noch eine Rechnung offen hat und der scheinbar unter der Kontrolle des Togabito steht. Der ehemalige Espada erkennt die Stärke des Shinigami schnell an, nachdem sein Arm abgetrennt wurde und aktiviert seine Resurreccion. Kiba wird von 3 Speeren Ulquiorra's aufgespießt, doch dieser denkt gar nicht daran aufzugeben, vorallem weil der Espada ihn die ganze Zeit mit Ichigo vergleicht. Voller Wut schafft es der Shinigami, den scheinbar Unbesiegbaren, so schwer zu verletzten, dass er laut seiner Aussage 'in dieser Form sterben' würde. Das unfassbare passiert: Ulquiorra aktiviert seine zweite Form: die Segunda Etapa. Der Espada fackelt nicht lange und heftet Kiba mit seiner neuen Lanze an eine Felswand. Kiba, der durch seinen Kampf mit Starrk und dem Einsetzen seiner Maske viel zu schwach ist, kann Ulquiorra nicht mehr entgegen setzen und verliert das Bewusstsein. Der innere Hollow in Kiba nutzt die Chance und bemächtigt sich seines Körpers. Kiba mutiert zum Vasto-Lord und lässt dem Arrancar die Macht schmecken, die ihn erst in die Hölle geschickt hat. Ulquiorra scheint vorbereitet, aber weit gefehlt. Kiba absorbiert dessen Attacken und zertrümmert seinen Körper mit einem lauten Brüllen. Der Vasto-Lord taucht in dem Kampf der hollowfizierten Ichigo und Maikeru auf und fängt einen Angriff der beiden mit den Überrsten von Ulquiorra ab. Shuren erscheint wieder und nimmt Hollow-Ichigo in sich auf. Die Bestien Maikeru und Kiba gehen aufeinander los und erkennen erst zu spät den gemeinsamen Feind. Die Shinigami finden sich plötzlich in einer Mischwelt ihrer Zanpakuto wieder. Maikeru ist total aufgelöst durch den Tod Rukia's und will aufgeben. Durch einen gezielten Hieb Kiba's kommt sein Bruder wieder zu Sinnen, genau im richtigen Augenblick, denn ihre Hollow-Ebenbilder lassen nicht lange auf sich warten. Die Brüder und die Hollow liefern sich eine scheinbar unausgeglichene Schlacht, denn die Hollow sind im Besitz ihrer Zanpakuto und sie nicht. Maikeru merkt schnell, warum ihre dunkle Seite sie nicht mit voller Kraft angreift, der Kampf gegen Shuren scheint zu anstrengend zu sein. Durch diese Tatsache kommen die Brüder wieder schnell in den Besitz ihrer Zanpakuto. Die Hollow verbinden sich zu einer entstellten Masse und scheinen noch stärker als zuvor. Genau richtig erscheinen Tsubaki, Kuratsune und Shirayuki um ihre Meister im Kampf zu unterstützen. Kiba und Maikeru sind wieder Herren über ihre Körper und nehmen den Kampf gegen Shuren nun gemeinsam auf. Shuren ist schnell besiegt. Doch das war nur ein Trick um an die Hollow-Masken der Brüder zu kommen, die der Togabito sich nun einverleibt. Immer wieder können sie Shuren verletzten, doch die Wunden heilen so schnell wie sie gekommen sind und der Togabito schlägt hart zurück. Shuren kann in die Welt der Menschen entkommen und entledigt sich seiner Seelenkette, die ihn an die Hölle fesselte. Sofort verfolgen ihn die beiden nur um zu sehen, wie Shuren seine nächste Evolutions-Stufe erreicht und nochmal um ein Vielfaches stärker wird. Nachdem sein Bruder schwer zugerichtet wurde und den Kampf aufzugeben droht spricht er diesem wieder Mut zu und kündet an, dass sie so lange weiterkämpfen bis sie sterben. Shuren setzt zu seinem finalen Angriff an, mit dem er den ganzen Planeten zerstören könnte. Doch die Hollow in dem Togabito schlagen zurück und sorgen dafür, dass sich Shuren nicht mehr bewegen kann. Die Ideale Chance für Maikeru und Kiba. Maikeru nimmt seine letzten Reserven und erschafft eine Eisklinge die es schafft Shuren's riesige Flammenkugel zu vereisen und den Togabito selbst in Eis einzusperren. Der Shinigami ist am Ende seiner Kräfte und fällt an Kiba vorbei, als dieser zum letzten Angriff ausrückt. Wie bestellt meldet sich nun Yuwaku aus dem Zanpakuto heraus, Kiba aktiviert nach 2 Jahren zum ersten mal sein Bankai und kann den geschwächten Shuren in seine Einzelteile zerlegen. Der Terror hat ein Ende, die Togabito kehren zurück in die Hölle. Kiba sowie sein Bruder nehmen die Hollow wieder in sich auf, da sie ein Teil von ihnen sind. Durch ihre schweren Verletzungen sind die beiden erst einmal zu Bettruhe verpflichtet und Kiba wird endlich offiziell zum Mitglied der Division 11 ernannt. Reigai Arc Wenige Monate später hat Yamamoto sich zu einem Urlaub von Kiba und Maikeru breitschlagen lassen. So reisen die Brüder in die Menschenwelt und erhalten dort von Urahara einen Gigai. Maikeru muss einige Sachen für seine Freunde besorgen, so muss Kiba enttäuscht allein herumlaufen. Kiba entdeckt in einer Seitenstraße 3 Vize-Kommandanten, die ein scheinbar wehrloses Mädchen bedrohen. Als die Vize den Shinigami bemerken greifen sie ihn sofort an, obwohl er eigentlich ihr Verbündeter ist. Kiba streift seinen Gigai ab, der das Mädchen in Sicherheit bringt, während er die zu Feinden gewordenen Shinigami aufhält. Mehrfach von der Fähigkeit von Izuru Kira's Wabisuke getroffen fällt es Kiba immer schwerer seine Sense zu halten. So entscheidet er sich seine Maske einzusetzen und zertrümmert die Körper seiner Gegner mit nur einem Angriff. Nichts außer Staub bleibt von den Vize-Kommandanten übrig. Kiba entdeckt inmitten der Haufen ein Gikongan, ein Bonbon mit einer künstlichen Seele. Urahara bestätigt ihm, dass die Vize-Kommandanten nur fälschungen waren und ahnt eine Verschwörung in der Soul Society. Das grünhaarige Mädchen flüchtet unauffällig aus dem Laden, wird aber schnell von Kiba gefunden, da er ihr als sie geschlafen hat einen Schnitt mit seiner Sense zugefügt hat, worauf er sie immer wiederfinden kann, solange die Wunde nicht ganz verheilt ist. Der Shinigami will sich mit der Unbekannten anfreunden, doch hat sie kein Interesse an Freundschaften, blockt total ab. Auf einmal greifen wieder 4 Vize-Kommandanten an, Maikeru kommt seinem Bruder zur Hilfe. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es die Vize auszuschalten, doch wird Kiba plötzlich von einem ihm sehr bekannten Schwert abgestochen, als er das Mädchen beschützen will. Maikeru will ihm zur Hilfe eilen, doch wird er von einem künstlichen Toshiro und Byakuya abgefangen und in einen Kampf verwickelt. Die Reigai, so wie sich die künstlichen Shinigami nennen, legen erstaunliche Kampffertigkeiten an den Tag. Auch Kiba verliert seine Waffe aus der Hand, sodass Kenpachi zum finalen Hieb ausholt. Im richtigen Moment erscheint Yachiru und übernimmt für ihren Freund. Auch die Reigai bekommen Verstärkung und der eigentliche Drahtzieher gibt sich die Ehre: Kageroza Inaba, 7. Offizier der Forschungseinheit. Der Alte kündigt an Nozomi, also das grünhaarige Mädchen zu entführen und die Shinigami zu töten. In seinem geschwächten Zustand ist es Kiba unmöglich gegen so eine Übermacht zu kämpfen. Doch auch die echte Gotei 13 zeigt sich und Kageroza muss vorerst flüchten. Kiba freut sich endlich den Namen des Mädchens erfahren zu haben und verliert das Bewusstsein. Erneut macht sich Nozomi heimlich davon, nur um wenig später von dem Shinigami an einem Flussufer gefunden zu werden. Kiba erklärt ihr, dass er sie beschützen will koste es was es wolle und schenkt ihr daraufhin ein Plüschtier. Maikeru soll weiter auf Nozomi aufpassen, während Kiba mit Yachiru ausgeht. Kiba schlägt Maikeru vor mit dem Mädchen in einen Tierpark oder ähnliches zu gehen. Am nächsten Tag werden Kiba und Nozomi erneut von einem Kenpachi Reigai angegriffen, doch Ryu stellt sich dazwischen. Natürlich fangen die beiden sofort einen Streit an, jedoch macht der junge Kommandant klar, dass seine Mission darin besteht Nozomi zu beschützen. Kiba läuft mit Nozomi davon und überlässt Ryu seinem Schicksal. Kiba ist Teil der Einheit, die sich über den Dangai, der die Welten miteinander verbindet, in die Soul Society einschleichen soll. Doch in dem organischen Tunnel wartet schon Soi Fon auf sie. Die Reigai beleidigt Kiba's Lehrmeisterin, sodass er kurzerhand beschließt sie abzulenken, während die anderen in die Soul Society eindringen. Soi Fon verschwindet plötzlich nur um hinter Kiba wieder aufzutauchen und ihm in den Rücken zu stechen. Der Shinigami hat nur 2 Minuten Zeit seine Gegnerin unschädlich zu machen und in die Soul Society zu gelangen, ansonsten erscheint der Kototsu, welcher den Dangai sauber hält und jegliches Reiatsu absorbiert und zerstört. Abermals greift die Reigai aus dem Hinterhalt an und fügt dem Shinigami Male von Homonka zu. Kiba wird an die Wand des Dangai gedrängt, die nach ihm zu greifen scheint. Der Sensenmann aktiviert Banbura und jagt den halben Tunnel in die Luft. Kiba sieht ziemlich mitbenommen aus, doch von Soi Fon keine Spur mehr. Plötzlich schießt sie aus dem Boden und sticht ihn mit ihrem Stachel ins Brustbein. Die Reigai verliert völlig den Verstand und behauptet Yoruichi hätte sie vergessen und ihr würde nichts an Soi Fon liegen. Kiba verneint diese Aussagen und aktiviert eine Technik die er zu ehren von Yoruichi erfunden hat: das Yami Shunko. Mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit schafft es der Shinigami den Reigai lebensgefährlich zu verletzen, während der Stachel von Soi Fon nur wenige Zentimeter neben dem ersten Einstich in seine Brust einfährt. Der Kototsu kommt unaufhaltbar näher, Kiba hat keine Zeit mehr aus dem Dangai zu verschwinden. Der Shinigami will die einsichtige Soi Fon retten, doch ist ihre Zeit aus eigener Aussage schon vorbei und so schleudert sie Kiba in ein Raum-Zeit-Loch, während ihr Körper vom Kototsu zerstört wird. Kiba fliegt wie ein Geschoss aus dem Garganta in Urahara's Laden heraus und wird sofort von Nozomi verarztet. Obwohl der Shinigami nur wenige Minuten in dem Dangai war, sind in der Menschenwelt schon ganze 3 Tage vergangen. Voided Memories Suerte-Diantre Arc Fullbring Arc Höchste Sphäre Arc Fähigkeiten *'Hakuda': Als Kibas Zenpakuto zerbrach (Kyo comment: ...schmerzliche Errinerungen...q.q) fing Kiba an Hakuda zu trainieren wobei ihm auffiel, dass seine Schläge nicht so wirkungsvoll wie seine Tritte waren, aus diesem Grund erfand er die Kampftechnik "Kyodo" bei welcher er Tritte mit seinem Reiatsu kombinierte. *'Geschwindigkeit': Da er bei Yoruichi trainieren durfte ist er von Natur aus sehr schnell und spezialisierte sich auch darauf. Inzwischen ist er auf dem nahezu gleichen Niveau wie Yoruichi selbst, was ihn zu einem der schnellsten Shinigami der ganzen Soul Society macht. In seiner Hollowform übersteigt die Geschwindigkeit Kiba's sogar die Yoruichi's, was dieselbige sehr überraschte aber auch freute. Nahezu jeder Angriff und jede Fähigkeit Kiba's basiert auf dem Zusammenspiel von Geschwindigkeit, Stärke und Reiatsu. Seine schnellste Fähigkeit das "Yami Shunko" benannte er, um seinen Dank und Respekt zu zeigen, nach der Lieblingstechnik seiner Lehrmeisterin. *'Zanjutsu': Kiba hat den Umgang mit seinem Zanpakuto soweit perfektioniert, dass er mit seinen Geistern auch außerhalb deren Welt kommunizieren kann, so sind er und seine Geister perfekt synchron. Seine Hiebe sind sehr präzise und sehr schnell, auch seine Techniken sind durch das Zusammenspiel von Zanpakuto und Träger extrem stark. *'Reiatsu': Kiba besitzt ein enorm hohes Reiatsu, welches er auch in den meisten seiner Angriffe benutzt, auch äußert es sich darin das sich sein Zanpakuto kontinuierlich im Zustand des Shikai befindet. Die meisten seiner Zanpakuto-Fähigkeiten wären ohne seinen enormen Reiatsu-Vorrat nahezu unmöglich. Seit Kiba ein Vizard ist hat sich sein Reiatsu laut Aussagen von Urahara beinahe verzehnfacht. *'Kido': Da Kiba's Reiatsu zu wild ist um es gezielt zu komprimieren beherrscht Kiba keinen Kido-Spruch. Als er in seiner Akademiezeit Kido als Pflicht lernen musste, sprengte er mit Shakkaho sich und die halbe Akademie in die Luft, aus diesem Grund bestand Kiba nicht die Akademie, da er in Kido eine 6 bekam. *'Körperkraft': Es ist für Kiba ein leichtes Feinde durch Wände zu schleudern, doch liegt das Hauptaugenmerkt von Kibas Körperkraft auf dem Zusammenspiel mit seinem Willen. Diese Paarung ermöglicht es Kiba auch schwerste Verletzungen zu ignorieren und mit einem weitestgehend freien Kopf zu kämpfen. *'Intelligenz': Trotz Kiba's wilden und manchmal kindischen Verhaltens ist er sehr intelligent und kann auch komplexere Taktiken von Gegnern durchschauen. Zudem ist es für Kiba wichtig schnell den Feind zu durchschauen um bei seinen High-Speed-Angriffen nicht ins offene Messer zu laufen. *'Hollowfikation': In dieser Form ähnelte Kiba's Maske anfangs einem Wolf mit einem Horn an der Schläfe, jedoch änderte sich die Form in den Jahren, sie wurde Fuchs ähnlicher, das Horn verschwand. In seiner Hollow-Form steigt seine Geschwindigkeit und Kraft noch einmal enorm an, in diesem Zustand war es selbst für Yoruichi schwer seinen Bewegungen zu folgen. *'Cero': Kiba kann kein normales Cero erzeugen, da sein Reiatsu zu wild ist um es lange zu komprimieren. Aus diesem Grund nennt Kiba seine Technik "Cero Caldera". Für diese Technik bündelt Kiba sein Reiatsu für einen kurzen Moment und schleudert die so entstandene Kugel zu Boden, welche in einer riesigen Explosion aufgeht. Dennoch beherrscht Kiba das Bala, welches eine schwächere aber schnellere Version des normalen Cero ist. Beziehungen Trivia *Der Name "Kyodo" welcher übersetzt "Der heutige Weg" heißt, soll verdeutlichen, dass seine Gegner mit Glück höchstens einen Tag überleben. *Kiba setzt seine Maske nur ein, wenn er keinen anderen Ausweg sieht oder extrem wütend ist. *Er ist neben Jushiro Ukitake der einzige Shinigami in dessen Zanpakuto 2 Geister leben. *Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorbild Zaraki Kenpachi, tötet Kiba seine Gegner am ende eines Kampfes.